Heroes
by Big Al677
Summary: Like the show Heroes, read this sort of parody I made, expect more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to Nintendo characters, Halo, Metal Gear Solid, or any other video game characters that are covered in this story spoof.

I had one Fanfic in this site that got pulled off because I violated something I don't know what? Oh well, this story is going to be a spoof off the show Heroes, really good show I suggest watching. I really think I'm going for about 23 chapters, just like the first season of Heroes, so here it goes. Oh yeah, it will other game characters besides Nintendo only, but I just put it on the Smash Bros. Section for the heck of it.

HEROES

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Every Hero, has a beginning origin, many heroes don't have an end though. As a hero, you have to set an example, show off your courage, and do things no man would ever think of doing. Like in the Spiderman comics, Uncle Ben told Peter, "with great power, comes great responsibility". This is the beginning of an adventure for many.

It all starts now.

Mario and Luigi

Mushroom Kingdom: The Mario Bros. House.

Mario is sitting on the couch, eating away on a bag of Doritos. Luigi, the younger brother of Mario comes in the house after grocery shopping. Luigi sees his brother and sighs, knowing Mario should be taking more responsibility. "Mario!" Luigi exclaims, "you are always watching TV, why cant you do something around the house."

Mario notices Luigi is here and says "Sorry man, I'm just bored around here, Bowser hasn't attacked for a week, its getting kind of boring".

Luigi, no longer angry says, "it alright Mario, its just your going to be moving out soon, I'm just a little upset , but you'll finally be married to Peach." Mario smiles, "I know, the wedding is in two weeks, I cant wait, after 7 years, I'll finally be married to her, the love of my life."

Luigi gets a grin on his face, "Isnt that what you called Pauline when you were dating her." Luigi then laughs, and so does Mario. "I never knew why I dated that bitch", Mario says, "Anyway, I have to go to the castle soon, talk about the wedding with Peach and the Toads."

"Mario, I need to talk to you for a bit", says Luigi now sitting across from Mario. Mario no longer smiling asks "whats wrong Luigi".

"I need to talk about something, would you ever consider, going back to Brooklyn for one day, you know, to see Dad."

Mario, now a little angry says "Hell No Luigi", getting up, "Why should we see that alcoholic sad excuse for a father again".

"He only became alcoholic when Mom died, it was hard on him".

"Luigi, he wasn't even our real father, just drop this okay."

"But Mario, I ju-"

"Okay!"

Luigi looking a little mad, agrees and says "I'll just drop it I guess, it was just a thought, sorry".

Mario then gets a smile on "Sorry for yelling man, didn't mean to, just don't want to think about that guy." Luigi nods his head. "I'm about to g to Peach's house, want to come?" Mario says as he heads for the door.

"No thanks" says Luigi.

Mario then says, alright, see ya.

As Mario leaves, Luigi says in his mind, "(I don't care what he says, if he dopesnt want to go to Brooklyn, I'll go by myself! I just need to find that warp pipe.")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link

Hyrule Kingdom: In his dreams.

"LINK, LINK, LINK, LINK" says an unknown voice, Link is running, trying to find what the voice is. As he is running , the voice gets louder and luder, he feels that he is getting close to trying to find out.

"WHO ARE YOU" Link shouts as he runs confused, wondering where he is. "Why are you calling my name, what do you want from me".

"LINK, you must save the universe, as this thing is a ticking time bomb, trying to kill everyone who is a threat to him."

"Who is this" Link asks confused.

"HIS NAME IS………………………………………….. LINK,Link Link

Link awakens to find himself in bed, with Zelda next to him.

"Hun, you had a bad dream, you okay" Zelda says caringly, as she sits on the bad her loved one is sleeping on. Link smiles, and says "It was just another stupid dream, you know the ones I've been telling you about, It's like someone says I need to save the world again. But I here its somewhere else". Zelda looks puzzled, as she gets up she says, "Baby, you already saved the world, you know from Ganondorf".

Link then frowns and says "What if Ganondorf is coming back, for revenge, what if .."

"Shhhhhhh, quiet down, he's not coming back, he's long gone, you killed him remember, you are the hero of time."

Link calms down and says "I guess you're right, I'm overeacting, sorry babe."

Link and Zelda then share a passionate kiss, as the morning sun comes up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donkey Kong

The Jungle

Donkey Kong was working out as usual in his 1 room house. Donkey was really lazy, only ate and worked out, if you call working out lazy. DK was in the midst of doing pushups "97, 98, 99" and then a loud kick to the door opened as Donkey Kong fell and did not reach one hundred. At the door, was none other than DK's nephew, Diddy. Diddy had a sad look in his eyes, almost like he was going to cry, and said in a cracked voice "DK, I……….have some horrible news". DK, pretty mad that Diddy messed up his workout yelled "WHAT?" Diddy lowered his head, and then said, "Cranky was found dead yesterday night, at the middle of the jungle village.". DK looked shocked, at the fact that his father is dead. DK rose up from his sitting position and walked out of the house. Leaving Diddy confused as well.

DK walked around the jungle, then saw his father dead on the floor, huge hole through his chest. DK just looked, looked at his dead father. Candy walked up to DK, and said in a sad voice "DK, I'm so sorry for your loss, he was like a father to me too". Many kongs were at the death scene, all of whom were close to Cranky, the jungle was filled with sadness today". DK rose up, surprisingly not a tear in his eye, and "can you make the funeral arrangements for tomorrow". Funky Kong said, "well yeah but" Dk cut him off "Good, well everyone, the funeral will be tomorrow, I have too go do something". DK walked back to his house, leaving people shocked and confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokemon World: Route 3

Pikachu and Jigglypuff

Jigglypuff and Pikachu were two pokemon who were adventurous, kind, and did not want to get anyone mad. "I'm telling you Jiggs, the strongest legendary bird is Zapdos, I'm telling ya". Jigglypuff looked at her yellow friend, and then she said "Its almost unanimous that everyone thinks Articuno is the best." Pikachu looked at his watch and noticed it was late and said "Jiggs, we have to get to that meeting today, you know about team Rocket, how to avoid them." Jigglypuff noticed the time and said, "shoot, ah well." As they start walking back they notice a star falling frome the sky. Pikachu says "that's unusual, its not that late, its not even dark yet." The star then falls nearby the two critters, and startles them both.

"What was that" Jigglypuff said startled, "lets check it out". Jigglypuff and Pikachu notice a pink puffball that kind of looked similar to Jigglypuff's image. "Hey Jiggs, it kind of has your build, is it alive?"

"It's still breathing" Jigglypuff says "maybe its some kind of pokemon, lets take it to Mewtwo, he'll tell us what it is." Pikachu looks at the broken star and sees it has a name on it. "Hey Jigglypuff, this star has and I.D. on it, it says its name is Kirby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the woods

Ganondorf

("Wait till I get my revenge, he wont stand a chance, he thinks he killed me, he thinks he banished me in Hyrule, I will kill him, no matter what.) As Ganondorf is walking through the woods, he is stopped. "Hold it right there" someone says in a faint voice. Ganondorf turns around to see a person holding a gun, not afraid to shoot. "Who are you?" Ganondorf says. The man grins and says "the name's Snake, Solid Snake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's the end of chapter one, the story will make more sense later on, this was just introducing some of the characters really. Hope you keep on reading, I hope to have my next chapter up by next week.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

Chapter 2 is here. I'm getting a lot of ideas, and I'm excited to see how I will pan this story out.

Heroes

Chapter 2: Mysteries

Donkey Kong

The Jungle: Cranky's Funeral

"Cranky, was a monkey that never let anything stop him from doing what was right, he was a true monkey that lived his life to help people, he will be missed dearly" as said by Donkey Kong who was giving the eulogy at Cranky's funeral. Donkey had not shed a tear since Cranky's death, and the Kong clan was starting to worry.

"He seems so calm, like he isn't hurt at all by this" said Diddy whispering to Dixie Kong. Dixie was shedding tears throughout the funeral, and was mad at DK for not even giving a crap about Cranky. The funeral was pretty long and Cranky was set out to sea on a raft, all the Kongs saluted Cranky, thanking him for all he did for everyone. Funky approached DK and told him "DK, you should go to Cranky's house, he left his will to you and Diddy, and most of the Kong clan, maybe you should look around, take what you want, then leave the rest to everyone else". DK agreed and went on to Cranky's house with Diddy.

DK and Diddy were at the house and DK said "Man, never knew my dad had this many thing at this place, well lets just take what we want Diddy, and lets go. As DK was cleaning the place up a bit, he noticed as drawer that was unlocked. DK unlocked the drawer, only because he was curious. He then saw a file folder, with the name "Special Beings". "(What the hell)" DK thought to himself, "Hey Diddy, look at this"

Diddy was startled and turned around to see DK with a huge file folder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link

Hyrule

Link was sitting in his room, still thinking of what that dream meant. He felt like someone was calling him, trying to tell him something important. Link was thinking it may have been Ganondorf, but he shakes his head no.

"Ganondorf was sealed by Zelda, he could not have come out, he's been trapped inside there, how could he have came back" Link says to himself. Link was confused, he needed to get his mind off of this, he decided to go for a walk. He went outside and noticed smoke flowing around the city, he knew it was a fire, so he ran to the building.

"LINK" yelps a young woman, since Link was very well known around Hyrule. The woman then says "my son, he's in there, and so is my brother, please help them!" Link saw the young woman who was sobbing consistently, and tears rolling down her face, Link slices down the door and goes in. "WHERE ARE YOU" Link yells hoping to get a response, he hears crying, and decides to go right and sees the brother with the crying child. "Don't worry, I'm here, you'll get out safe". The man was greatful and grabs Link's hand and Link attempts to get the child. But unfortunately, a piece of debree falls and is about to fall on the child. "NO"Link screams as he closes his eyes, not wanting to see the death of the child, but it was different from that, everything stopped. Nothing was moving, it was a surreal moment. Link opens his eyes and noticed time just stopped, and noticed the child just looking up at the fallen debree about to hit him. He takes the frozen child and frozen man and gets out of the burning house, just when he gets out of the house, time is back to normal.

"JON, TIMMY" the woman says as she runs to her brother and son, and hugs them tight. The woman then says "thank you, oh thank you so much as she also hugs Link". Link was smiling but still wondering what the heck happened there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Chief and Cortana

Somewhere in Space

"Chief……Chief…….CHIEF" Master Chief awakens to see Cortana on her chip looking through the window. "Chief, I think we finally landed". Master Chief always being mostly mute got out of his pod and saw they have indeed landed. Chief thought he had been asleep for at least 5 months, but Cortana tells him its been only 3.

"So, you wanna go check it out" Master Chief says in a kind of sarcastic voice. Cortana smiles at Master Chief's sense of humor and said,

"well duh, maybe we can finally find a new type of shelter and maybe a better chance of someone rescuing us."

Chief then puts Cortan back in her chip and on the back of his helmet. He takes an assault rifle just for protection on this unknown planet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and Peach

Mushroom Kingdom, Toadstool Castle:

"Maybe the wedding cake could be ordered here" Peach says in enjoyment as she sits on the couch with her future husband Mario. Old Toadsworth along with Toad and Toadette were with them as they were making plans for the wedding. Mario then says "Peach, don't you think that cake is a little too big" Peach looks at him and says "oh, well this cake is for Yoshi only anyway" They all laughed at the Princess' joke and Peach then got a pretty serious look on her face.

"What if Bowser attacks that day, he could just ruin the most important day of our life, that stupid g.."

"Peach, relax" Mario says calmly, "if Bowser crashes our party, he has a death wish during that".

Peach smiles, knowing how much Mario cares for her and kisses him on the cheek. Toadsworth then says, "are you hungry Master Mario, me and Toad would gladly fix you a meal." Mario gets up and agrees "Yeah, that sounds good" he says as he walks to the kitchen with them.

Toadette gets up and sits next to Peach as Peach is looking at wedding gowns, Toadette then says "so, have you told him yet?" Peach looks over at her and says "no, I haven't yet. Toadette looks surprised and says "Peach you have to tell him eventually"

"Yeah, its easy Toadette, telling the man you love she's preganant"

"Okay it may not be easy Peach, but your pregnant, and the baby isn't even Mario's, and he'll be hurt by this"

"I know, I know, and I also have to tell him about something else""Wait, you have another secret!"

"Kind of"

"PEACH, how many things are you keeping from him!"

"No, this is different. You see…"

Just then a loud thud is heard, Peach runs in to see Toadsworth on the ground not moving, Toad and Toadette are in shock.

"I'll call 911, Mario goes to the phone and Peach yells constantly "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" as tears are running down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solid Snake and Ganondorf and Police Sheriff.

Police station of New York

"You know why you're here right" the Sheriff says in the interrogation room where Ganondorf is after being stunned by Snake and brought here.

"Ganondorf gets a mean look on his face and says "NO".

"You've been brought here to talk about the murders that have been happening, 4 people were killed last night, yolu want to tell us something about that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, why should I even tell you?""BECAUSE, THOSE PEOPLE WERE THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FAMILY" Snake yells abruptly taking Ganondorf by the neck.

"Snake, calm down, I know you're hurt, but we don't even know if he did it yet" the Sheriff says calming Snake down.

Snake calms down and says" Sorry, anyway I think you should do this alone, but you owe me some money I believe".

The Sheriff gives Snake the money and says, "I have another bounty you can catch, there is some alien from space around here, people have seen it, and it seemed to disappear. I was thinking if you cand find it a bring it here, it might be dangerous."

"For a price, sure, I need a picture." Snake says.

"Here it is"

The picture showed a pink puffball in red shoes, sound familiar.

Snake looks at the picture and says, "want it dead or alive"

"Alive, they want to run tests on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Chief and Cortana

Unknown Planet

Master Chief was watching everywhere to see even the slightest move, he does not know what this planet is, and wants to see if the coast is clear. Just then he hears a shot, he turns around and wonders what that was.

"Chief, we should be careful, there is other life on this planet an…"

A monster comes from the bushes and tackles Master Chief. The monster was very big, had sharp teeth like knives and had green ooze coming from his nose.

"Oh Shit" Master Chief says as his assault rifle is away so he cant shoot its brains out. As it does not look good as Chief can not overpower the monster, another shot is heard, this time on the back of the monster. Chief throws the dead beast off of him and stands up.

In a womanly voice, someone says "you okay".

Chief turns around to see a woman in some type of suit, he then says "yes, thank you, I thought I was a goner there".

"Yeah, you look hurt, its dangerous here, but at least I have a bounty". She picks up his gun and says "my name is Samus Aran, whats yours

"John, but you can call me Master Chief."

END.

Chapter 3 should be up after Christmas, have a Merry Christmas.

R&R


End file.
